The present invention relates to a lid device for opening and closing a charging port having a charging inlet to which a charging connector is connected.
In recent years, various electric vehicles travelling using an electric motor or various hybrid vehicles travelling using the electric motor and an engine in combination have been developed. The electric vehicle or the hybrid vehicle has a battery, and the electric motor is driven by power stored in the battery. The battery mounted on the electric vehicle or the hybrid vehicle is charged with the power supplied from charging facilities (household power source (commercial power source) or power source of charging-dedicated facilities) located outside the vehicles. The battery is charged by connecting a charging connector to an inlet.
A charging port having a charging inlet is configured to be openable and closeable by a lid. This lid is generally attached to a vehicle front side of the charging port so as to be swingable in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2009-171713